Talk:Riverclan
Alright. All cats eld enough to swim in the deepest river, come join me beneath RiverRock for a clan meeting. I, Fernstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Ripplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? "I do" he meowed, excitement buzzed inside him like a hive of hornets. The moment has come, he will now become a warrior of RiverClan. I'll become a warrior when Frost does, but I do know quite a bit about survival, I had to live as a rogue for a while, so I had to survive against other rogues and hunt for my self. ~~E¢ħøραω~~ "Then Ripplepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Ripplefrost. RiverClan welcomes you as a full warrior of the clan. You have fought well, young one." She jumped down fr om the RiverRock and touched her nose to Ripplefrost's. "And Echopaw, Frostpaw will not be becoming a warrior for a while, until he is training." -Flicks tail- Ehh, ok, I will be patient. Also, Who is his mentor? ~~E¢ħøραω~~ -A little kit comes crawling and shivering toward the camp blindly, gold paws contrasting to green grass as they take me slowly to what I hoped would be a safe and welcoming environment. "H-hello...?" I called out, my black pelt shaking more violently and my fear-scent reeking.- ~Stranger kit -Echopaw's tail is straight up, (If anyone didn't know it's a cat's way of saying 'Hello.' with it's tail) as she slowly walks up to the kit, her belly low and her paw steps far, as her tortoise-shell pelt glistening and catching on some brambles- "Hello, where is your mother? What's your name? -Her tail flicks as she patiently waits for the young kit's reply, looking at the small black and gold pelt, shaking in front of her.- ~~E¢ħøραω~~ -I slowly tilt my head upwards, barely meeting the older cat's eyes as my own are blurred from fright, and every strand of fur on end- "I'm... E-Eaglekit... My family didn't... Come from here. I-I don't know where they are... p-please, can I... um... j-join your clan?" ~Eaglekit -Her eyes soften at the kit's, remembering when her clan disbanded, leaving her alone and scared as a kit- "You'll have to work it out with Fernstar, but I suppose I can bring you to camp, it is Warrior Code after all, so come on I guess! -She bounds towards camp, making sure Eaglekit was following- "Nice name, by the way, Eaglekit!" ~~E¢ħøραω~ -I feel a sudden warmth at the kindness the apprentice shows to me, and I lift my ears, holding my head and tail high and keeping my eyes on her, following, the feeling of grass being disturbed below my soft pawsteps becoming more enjoyable as my fear-scent drifts away in the wind.'' At the same time, I strived to avoid any eye contact with other cats.- "Thanks. What's your name?" ~Eaglekit -Echopaw's pelt brushes against the grass, purring as Eaglekit's fear ebbed away- "My name is Echopaw, I think you'll like Fernstar, she's really nice!" -Her eyes are gleaming like the stone that holds their color, as she melts with contentment from the sun seeping through her fur. She leads Eaglekit towards Fernstar's den, at arrival she asks to enter- ~~E¢ħøραω~ ((By the way, Fernstar, I guess you could hold a naming ceremony for me, because I don't really care anymore, xD lol.))~~E¢ħøραω~~ His dark tabby-coat glistened, as he kept his eyes on the kit. ''A kit joining RiverClan? Great! He purred. RiverClan is doing well.... He got up and stretched his stiff limbs before retreating deeper into the Warriors'den* -Ripplefrost -I look up hopefully at the leader, and glance to Echopaw, purring- "I'm going to be part of the clan?" -I asked, my ambition being thankfully held inside- ~Eaglekit ((Looks like Riverclan is active...A alliance between The Legendary Creed and RC?)) ((Don't accept it, Fernstar. It will not benefit in any way. ~Eaglekit)) ((I thought Clans were done with the alliances... Didn't they want to stop doing that? ═Vex)) This is why ShadowClan roleplays on chatzy :) ((I never saw you guys on Chatzy... That's why I quit ShadowClan. ~Eaglekit)) Enough with the fighting on this page. If you are to bicker, do it elsawhere. And Eaglekit, You can join as long as you remain loyal, and then all I need is your description. ~Fernstar (("elsawhere" Oh, Fern... I just started thinking about so many Frozen puns after seeing this... ═Vex)) 4 Moons old she-kit with black pelt on torso and limbs. Paws are a light yellow-orange and claws are black. Tail is white which blends to a yellow on the tip. Neck is a fluffy dark gold-yellow, eyes are light gold and head is white. Fernstar, I am ready for a warrior ceremony I guess, also, what's Frost's mentor? .3. So much ajkgndfgd.))))))))))))))))) ~~~~E¢ħøραω~~ (XD Vex I saw it and I was just like, "Pfft, they won't notice." BUT APPARENTLY YOU AREN'T THAT STUPID! ;-; XD) Alright Eaglekit. RiverClan welcomes you. And Echopaw, Frostpaw's mentor is the deputy, Dawnlight. ~Fernstar ((xDily)) ═Vex (lel ily2) ~Ferneh <3 ((Just going to leave annather cool pun for you. I'm bored.)) (Pssh, don't melt away from me, Vexeh <33) ((I'm not that cold, ''Ferneh <333)) ((But Vexeh, Just Let it Go, ok?) ((Okay. x3 Ferneh.. Do you want to build a snowman?)) ((Nah, I gotta go sell ice for a living) ((Selling ice? Seems like a bad business... Come on, though.. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away...)) ((Meh, I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.)) ((No! Never melt from my grasp, Ferneh. Just... Who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars... Collecting your jar of hearts. Tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold... From the ice inside your soul...) (( Oohh, I'm such a fool, I can't be freeeeeee!!!!! No escape from the storm inside of me!)) ((You don’t have to be afraid... We can work this out together! We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made...)) ((I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY! LET THE STORM RAGE ON!)) ((First ShadowClan now RiverClan? Urgh. I would rejoin if Dapplestar didn't hate me. ~Eaglekit)) ((ShadowClan and RiverClan are both amazing. Dapplestar doesn't hate you. Changing one's Clan is a huge commitment and event in the books. It should be the same in roleplay; you can't just choose a new Clan each week.)) ((Eaglekit, please loosen up a bit. Vex and I were just having our fun. We're done now. ~Fernstar)) Hello im Frostar leader of Frozenclan, if you wish to join heres the website flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/FrozenClan flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/FrozenClan sorry about that-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Why are you advertising your Clan here...? ._.)) Frost...I know plenty of your clan ._. ~Fernstar Fern, I was wondering if instead of Ripple''frost ''I could be Ripple''stripe. ''I like Ripplestripe better. Can you change it? Also, could I add a photo on the Clan page? I see it has a lot of photos already... ~Ripple Ripple, I will let your add in your picture, but unfourtionatly a name is a name. We can call you by the name Ripplestripe, but your given name will always be Ripplefrost. Understood? ~Fernstar Yeah, alright. ~Ripple But the name-changing ceremony. Eh? His name is not ''actually being changed. ~Fernstar Ferneh? Please don't be mad, but how many Warriors on the list are still around? :/ It's a bit depressing to see nearly none of them... The only ones I have seen are you, Ripple, Jinfire, and Dawn... ═Vex)) I know, I know. I just keep them there...becaue it makes us look bigger, I guess. )) Okay, but will you keep them for TROTC?)) Not sure. ._. ~Fernstar Just to let you know, Legendary Creed is now The Guild of Legends. Poison Jam (talk) 19:02, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the info ~Fernstar Your welcome Fernie :3 ~Nocturnal Fernstar, I need my warrior ceremony, unless you don't want another active warrior... ~Echopaw Echopaw, calm down, will you? I'll get to that. Plus, have you trained at all? ~Fernstar I have no means to interfere, but why the threats..? 21:57, May 20, 2014 (UTC) JHFSAGBDF YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU --''Omfg.- You never gave me a mentor, but I can hunt well, and am a pretty good fighter. I climb trees good, and can swim. ~Echopaw, the annoyed'' Echopaw. I am aware I have not given you a mentor. We are low on active warriors, and so it's hard to find one. You have to be patient, Understand? ~Fernstar ((I'll join as a warrior :P ═Vex)) (yay. Alright. What do you want your name to be?)) ((Quietheart?)) Yes, sure. I know the desc, So do you want me to put up what I have Quietheart as or do you wanna come up with it?) ((Could you put it up? Thanks. ^^ Also, is Dustpaw in RC?)) Yeah, sure. And I don't think so...)) (Speaking of joining, may I join RC? I'm Cloudedsight - A sweet she-cat with long grey fur. She has black spots and a white underbelly. Her eyes are a clouded purpley white, and she can't see well in one eye. (You can join, But RiverClan tries to stay away from like...Purple eyes and unrealistic things. Just change the eyecolor and sure) Kk, how about light green? Sure The large she-cat padded up to Riverrock, jumping onto the ledge. She scanned her foresty green eyes over the camp before yowling, "All cats eld enough to swim and catch fish, gather here with me, beneath the Riverrock for a clan meeting!" Her words struck the camp like lightning. Fernstar was not happy right now. ~Fernstar _Echopaw yawns, trotting to sit under teh Riverrock, looking up at Fernstar.- -Cloudedvision (Who magicly popped up somewhere in the camp apparently, c;) Walksup, taking a sitting position to Echopaw. She looks at Fernstar, her head tilted to one side, her good eye looking at Fernstar and scanning her face. She purrs as the sun seeps into her fur, as she just got up from a nap. (In the middle of the camp... heheheh........... x3) The tabby tom's ears pricked forward as he heard the stressed she-cat's yowl. He heaved himself up and slipped through the den, padding forward to sit down infront of the Riverrock. He curled his thick tail over his paws as he lifted his head to look at the leader. ~Ripplefrost The leader's narrowed eyes looked at the warriors who had gatheres. She began, "A cat has left us for ShadowClan. Eaglekit. She is a traitor, though if you happen to see her, do not harm her." ''Her words trailed off "Also, we have a few new members. Cloudedvision, Quietheart and an old warrior returning, Stramlight."'' ~Fernstar "And Echopaw, as long as you know a few things about Fighting, hunting, and swimming, I am willing to make you a warrior.~Fernstar" What happened to that, Fernstar?? You're not making sense to me right now. You say I can become a warrior, then just yank the oprotunity away from me! ~Echopaw Echopaw, I am done with this argument. I get that you're upset, but unless you can show me you're worthy, you will remain an apprentice. ~Fernstar, who's very irritated ((Given that ShadowClan was actually my original clan, I don't see how I can be a 'traitor'. ~Eaglekit)) ((She knows, Eaglekit. Fernstar's character just is upset. ═Quietheart)) My cat is light grey, with white paws, and has grass green eyes. She has an extremely good sense of smell, even in the rain. ~ShadyWhisker You're asking to join? RiverClan? ~Fernstar Fernstar stood tall on the rock, unhappy aabout Echopaw's interuption. "Also, oneo f our apprentices will be getting a mentor. Echopaw, come for ward, please. Quietheart, you too." ~Fernstar Ears perking up in surprise, Quietheart quickly trotted over to Fernstar. Coming fourth, her gaze wandered the camp for Echopaw. Looking at Fernstar, she bowed her head in respect. ═Quietheart. I found this cat in h6 named Icyclaw, and she would like to join. Her description: white slim she-cat with tiger-like gray stripes and piercing icy blue eyes. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 21:36, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Umm....... Hi I'm .......... Icyclaw a new member of riverclan. I'll try my hardest to be loyal to this clan! ^ . ^ Greeting Icyclaw! I am Fernstar, leader of RiverClan. You ar e welcomed into my clan as family. We, too, hope you will find your home nice, and you will be loyal to each of us. ~Fernstar I would like to join shadowclan but I don't no how to join. Please help me. - Dårk$hiñê Thx Fernstar! ~ îç¥¢/âw Where will I meet any of u?~ îç¥¢/aw How do u post a picture of what u look like? ~ îç¥¢|âw Alright, Darkshine. You simply have to either put a message on the ShadowClan talk page, or you can send Dapplestar a message on her talk page. ~Fernstar And Icyclaw, What do you mean by 'meet'? And You would first have to create an account before you can edit the RiverClan page. ~Fernstar What kind of account? ~ îç¥¢/âw A wikia account. ~Fernstar When I said meet I meant on the game. ~îç¥¢/âw Ah. Well, RiverClan's territory is in H6, but I'm not there often if ever. ~Fernstar I wonder how to make a wiki account. ~ îç¥¢/âw Find the words that say sign up or log in, I think it is. ~Fernstar I wish it had a picture of what kind of cat I look like. ~ îç¥¢/âw Find one on the internet... ~Fernstar -She stood up, her fur bristling- "Welcome to the Clan, Icyclaw!!" -She nudged Icyclaw's shoulders and brushed my tail across her back- "I'm sure you'll love RiverClan, their the most graceful Clan around," -She mewed, showing Icyclaw the camp entrance- ~Winterfur The brown tabby she-cat watched as Icyclaw was greeted at the entrance. Her foresty green eyes scanned the nower cat, "RiverClan welcomes you, Icyclaw." Fernstar nodded her head only slightly. ~Fernstar Dips head respectfully to Winterfur and Fernstar. ~ îç¥¢/âw She nodded once more before turning to her deputy, dawnlight and speaking to her in nearly a whisper. She flicked her tail a bit before padding out of the camp, "I'm just going to patrol the ShadowClan border. Dawnlight is in charge, alright?" She directed her word towards Winterfur and Icyclaw before padding out of the camp. ~Fernstar -She nodded and dipped her head in respect, eyeing her leader- "Yes, Fernstar." ~Winterfur Can I go on a patrol? ~ îç¥¢/âw Asks Dawnlight if I can do anything to help. ~ îç¥¢/âw Asks Dawnlight if I can do anything to help. ~ îç¥¢/âw Asks Dawnlight if I can do anything to help. ~ îç¥¢/âw Slips out of the camp to go hunting. Opens mouth slightly and pricks ears. Hears a mouse scuffling umong the bramble. Drops into a hunters crouch getting ready to pounce. Pounces swiftly onto the mouse and gives it a quick bite to the neck. Buddies dirt and leaves over the limp mouse to get for later. Stalks off to hunt more. ~îç¥¢/âw *burries -She looked at Icyclaw, eyes gleaming with pride- "Great catch! But you know supposed to hunt for elders and queens before yourself," -she mewed, with aggony in her voice- ~Winterfur I know. ~ îç¥¢/âw This catch wasn't for me it was for Fernstar. Leaves catch in Fernstars den. ~ îç¥¢/âw Fernstar smiled as she heard the teo other cats as she was padding away. It had her happy to see her clan somewhat active again. She twitched her whiskers as she came to the border. She smelled something strange. She lifted her nose and her mouth hung slightly ajar, as she tasted the scents. Suddenly, it came to her. BADGER! She thought, NO! No No No!!! ''She twisted around to see a large, male badger behind her. She flattened her ears and spun around, diving into the river on the border. From under the water, the image of the badger was wavering. She dared not come up. The badger began to slowly put his paws into the cold water. Fernstar made a move. She rushed forward and bit the nadger on the paws. The badger growled and swiped his claws at her, scratching her cheek. She quickly let out a small yowl of pain, swimming to the other side of the river, she climbed out of the water, shaking her pelt dry. Her eyes wide, she watched as the badger spun around and began heading towards her camp! ''NO! She thought. This was what she had feared. She had no choice but to swim over and run after it. She did just that. She ran after the badger and jumped at it, clawing at his flank. She got thrown off, and her vision was blurred. The badger took one more swipe at her, catching her side. She let out a yowl of agony, unable to get up. The badger swerved around and ran towards her clan's camp. ~Fernstar Smells badger and alerts Dawnlight that a badger was coming. Sees the badgers sillhoutte at the entrance to the camp and pounces on it. Claws at its side but gets flung off easily. Hears Fernstars agonizing yowls and rushes to her side. Tries to help her up. Sees blood seeping out of Fernstars side where the badger had clawed. Looks at her worried. ~ îç¥¢/âw Fernstar looks up at Icyclaw, "Icyclaw...Go inform ShadowClan that we need their help..." She rasped. She got weakly to her paws and limped towards where the badger stood. She regained her bearings and jumped at him, though she winced here and there. She gripped onto the badger's back, holding on for dear life. She had eight lives left, but she didn't want to loose another. ~Fernstar Hearing the familiar mew of Fernstar, Quietheart's ears perked up. Her voice, however, was not calm like usual. It was frantic and hurried. Tail strightened in alarm, Quietheart pounded off towards the sound, only to be stopped by the vision of a badger running towards camp. "No!" She yowled, keeping distance from the badger. Atop the badger was her leader, Fernstar, fighting like a warrior of LionClan. With a snarl of anger, she dashed past the badger's side, clawing its thigh as she passed. The badger barely noticed as it tried to buck off her leader. The sounds it made were not words, but cries of fury and hisses. "Fernstar!" She mewed, claws unsheathed and waiting for an order. ═Quietheart Dashes to Fernstar's side and claws at the badger's eyes. Jumps on the badger with unsheathed claws. Yowls in pain as the badger threw me off and claws at my side. Lays there unmoving. ~ îç¥¢/âw Echopaw bounds from hunting, and leaps over the badger, having a distraction, and a few precious seconds, she whips around and bites the badger's hind legs. She leaps back, hissing. She runs under the Badger, raking it's belly with her sharp claws. She squeals as it slashes at her side with blunt, strong power. She staggers to her feet, the fight blazing in hjer heart, sending hot pounding blood to her feet. She runs as if she was flying into the badger, her claws and paws and teeth a spitting whirlwind of fury as she atacks the badger's side, and finally lets out a final yoel of pain as it bites her shoulder, and flings her. The wound is bleeding heavily, but she wasn't done yet. She lets the wound stop bleeding, and flings herself once again into battle. She squirms under the badger and claws it throat,but only manages a few scratches and only one deep cut. She hisses as it easily slacks her out of the way, oepening her should. That one wound, the peircing fire of it, bleeds the fight of her. Her eyes close, trying to preserve her energy. Her eyes seem glossy, but she is still very much alive. ~Echopaw Fernstar called put as she saw Echopaw, "Echopaw!" She cried, seeing the deep wound on Echopaw's shoulder. She let out another hiss of fury and climbed forth on the badger's back, sinking her teeth into the badger's neck. She badger growled in pain and blindly used his claws and reached up, grabbing her by the head and throwing her at the ground, hard. The badger swiped Quietheart away before coming up on Fernstar again and taking one more swipe at her, clawing at her neck. She yowled and screeched in agony as she began to bleed heavily. She squirmed around, unable to get up, or speak for that matter. She lay there, her screeches gurgled by blood, and her breathing was rugged. She squirmed for only a moment longer before laying still, eyes staring blankly into nothingness. She had just lost a life. ~Fernstar "Fernstar I yowled". I raced across the clearing to Fernstar and saw her deep wound. Before I could ask her what had happened the badger lumbered towards me and tried to slash a claw at me. Rakes its belly with all my strength. Sees the badger heading for the..................... nursery! Gets up and dashes to the badger ready to spring onto its back. The badger turned around and slashed at my side. Yowls in pain as the blood was seeping out of my gash. Tries to get up but falls back down. Lays there unconscious in the clearing. ~ îç¥¢/âw Icyclaw, please don't godmodd. What does that mean? ~ îç¥¢/âw Nvm ~ îç¥¢/âw Mothflight scented fresh blood as he neared the RiverClan camp. He heard furious yowls. His insides blazed with anger. Mothflight wouldn't let any cat die. He unsheathed his claws, ready to create bloodshed. ((I'll let the rest of the patrol take it from here)) ~Mothflight . As the patrol got closer to the camp, Dapplestar warned us to stay together. Darkshine wondered, what would the camp look like after? Snapped out of her thoughts, she heard a pitfull yowling sound. "The camp!" She yowled in alarm as she tried to run as fast as she could to the camp. One more yowling sound alerted her and then some growling sounds. She finally got to the camp. Fernstar, leader of RiverClan was laying on her side. A gray and white she-cat was also laying unconscious in the middle of the clearing. Alarmed, she saw the badger near the gray any white she-cat. Those must have been those yowling sounds! She screamed in her head. Thrusting herself on the badger's back, she dug her claws in and tried to hold on. The badger was thrashing wildly like a thrush in a bad mood. Finally, getting thrown off, she hissed and spat with fury and slowly retreated out of the bushes waiting for the rest of the patrol. Dapplestar will be mad at me. She thought. At least I didn't get that hurt. Wondering what Dapple was going to say. She was frightened to what punishment she was going to get for not sticking to the patrol like her calico pelted leader had told her. ~ Darkshine Only a few seconds later, Fernstar's were blinked quickly, and she twitched her ears. She lifted her head, her vision was blurred. She then spotted the ShadowClan cats at the camp entrance. Still weak, she heaved herself to her paws, wincing in pain. She slowly limped over to them, each breath full of stabbing knives. She took a breath before turning to Dapplestar, "You shouldn't...have come." She nearly fell over, but she regained her footing, shaking the dizzyness from her head. ~Fernstar Dapplestar saw Fernstar's weakness and witnessed as she almost collapsed, sudden fear running through her bones, "Fernstar, I believe you are in need of recover. We came to help your clan, it will be all right." She supported the leader, suggesting her that she wanted to help her to her den. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 05:16, June 1, 2014 (UTC) She shook her head again, "I...I can't g-get you r-risk your cats for m-my clan..." She rasped. She resisted going to her den, "I-I have to stay with my clan." She just nodded to Dapplestar. ~Fernstar She rasped under her breath, "StarClan help us!!" She faced Fernstar in worry, gazing into her eyes. "Fernstar, I think we'll need more than ShadowClan for help," she yowled in worry facing Dapplestar. Dapplestar cursed under her breath, "Fernstar, it's too dangerous out here. You need to recover. We can help you, it's okay." She looked at Darkshine, "You have to run really quick back to ShadowClan's camp and fetch either Dewstep or Spottedpath. You also need to get Duskfall over here." Her ears twitched with discontent, "She's a very strong warrior, she can help us while I have my problems to deal with before I can join this battle." she nodded, once again her fears were swirling around her mind. She knew she learned quite a lot about medicine, but she didn't know if she should do it. She just needed the medicine cat and that was it. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 14:55, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ((Wait, are we gonna bring NightClan and MarshClan over too? Do they know what were doing in roleplay?)) (( this is only between us, since it happened at the border and NightClan is having difficulties with members and MarshClan.. Well, I don't know. But yeah.)) --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 15:13, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Darkshine quickly nodded my head, but before she left she mewed, " It might be better to bring both medicine cats since two can fix the injuries faster." After that, she raced off towards ShadowClan camp.~Darkshine Suddenly , icyclaw's eyes opened. With a look of horror she saw the badger looming over her. She heaved herself up with unsheathed claws and slid under the badger. She raked the badgers belly but only managed to scrape the surface and pull a few tufts of fur. Then, she sdood up and jumped on the badger digging her claws in, deep, in its flank. The badger shook her off but she landed on her paws. She raced to Fernstar and told her that we needed more help. ~ îç¥¢/âw After leaping over the border, the she-cat stumbled. In the panic, she managed to get to her paws and regain her balance. Quickly, she pounded over to her calico leader. "Dapplestar!" her ears were bent back in worry. "Darkshine sent us..." The yellow eyes of Duskfall glowed with anxiety. She had noticed that Fernstar was wounded badly. "D-Do you have a pla... plan to drive it out, Dapplestar?" In the urgency of the moment, she often stumbled on her words. ═Duskfall She stared at Duskfall for a long while, her ears were flattened against her skull, "Drive out the intruders from this camp. The ones that don't belong here! And if we must, kill them." She snarled, her hackles raised. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 15:58, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Ripplefrost could hear blood roaring in his ears. He had to drive this badger out once and for all. He wouldn't let it set anymore claws on his clanmates. Quickly, he lunged himself at the badger. Swiftly acting, he sunk his claws into the badger's shoulders, with a deep bite into its throat. The badger screeched in agony, it thrust underneath his grip. Ripplefrost could feel his claws slipping. He forced them downward, they sunk down the badger's flesh. Blood oozed out of the wounds. Then, the badger whipped around, sending Ripplefrost into the air. Ripplefrost landed on his limbs, a deep ache fell on his body, his vision blurring with red. The badger bounded over to him and slashed its massive claws down his throat, Ripplefrost moaned thudding to the ground. ~Ripplefrost — . — "Ripplefrost" icyclaw yowled and ran towards him and saw that his throat had been clawed at by the badger. She was filled with grief and anger so she got up and thrust herself at the badger. The badger shook her off and she fell. She got up once more and bit the badgers throat as hard as she could. Then she let go and bit the badgers hind leg. She ran as fast as her paws could take her to Fernstar and told her about what had happened to Ripplefrost. ~ icyclaw "Duskfall!" Dapplestar yowled, a hint of annoyance in her tone, "Get over here, I got a change of plans." She was severely angered by the way every warrior was fighting these badgers and getting severely injured without thinking. She knew attacking the badgers would not affect the creatures so easily. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 17:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) She nodded at Dapplestar's command, and sprinted towards the second badger fighting Ripplefrost. '' The other warriors needed to stop fighting! They had no chance of defeating a badger alone! Although Ripplefrost was a RiverClan warrior- an enemy- she let out a gasp as the young warrior fell to the ground. With a snarl, Duskfall jumped in front of the badger, gaining its attention. If it was led away, Dewstep or Spottedpath could heal Ripplefrost. It let out a furious yowl and darted after the tabby, forgetting about Ripplefrost for a few moments. Feeling cocky, Duskfall let the badger chase away from camp. Looking back, she let out a yowl of alarm as the badger gained on her, getting closer to her every moment. Soon enough, it was right behind her. The two were almost at the opposite boundaries when, with a roar, it slashed Duskfall with one of its mighty paws, sending her flying a few fox-lengths and landing with a thud. ═Duskfall Please don't roleplay here, Nocturnal. ((I don't think the medicine cats are going to respond soon Dapple. Tommorow is a school day so I can't roleplay as much as today or this weekend.)) ~Darkshine ((Just stop being a show off Nova. Go look at a picture of a badger. They're not soft kittens! The are a few meters long and about two feet tall. They have blunt but heavy claws. They have teeth that can crush bones. Their claws can dig and break concrete. How can you kill a badger that easily with all those killing features? If your so smart, go and get yourself killed. Go ahead I'm not stopping you show off. Go look at a picture.)) ~Darkshine ((I'm not trying to show off. Idiot.)) Mothflight sheathed his claws. He was going to stay put and listen to Dapplestar's scheme. He wouldn't risk loosing blood over nothing. He sat down, unaware of the action around him, his ears were pricked. ~Mothflight She raised her head, meowing loudly for all cats to hear over the attacks, "Do not attack the badgers unless it attacks you! We have to drive the bagders away. We have to risk and act like we are injured so it can take advantage of us, and let it follow us as we lead it away from both of RiverClan's and ShadowClan's territory." She looked around, making sure most of the cats have heard. She hoped it would work, and if it did, we would be lucky. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 21:26, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Spottedpath emerged from the undergrowth, the bushes tugging at her stained fur as her eyes glazed over the scene. Glistening in alarm she yowled loud enough so it could be heard from a fair distance. "Cats of Riverclan and Shadowclan, create groups of three and each of you take turns on leading the badger out of the territory. Taunt it, do whatever to get it's attention." The she-cat's fierce gaze gave away her years of experience. Finally locking her gaze on the leader's weakened state, she rushed over to her side, while setting the herbs down at her feet and began by pressing down some moss to wash out the wound, quickly replacing it with a buddle of cobwebs. "Dandelions for pain, Horsetail and Chervil for infected wounds. Burnet for strength...." She recited the herbs over and over again. "Goldenrod for healing..." Spot scooped up some Dandelion leaves along with some Burnet, bringing it closer to Fernstar's mouth. "Eat it, it will help." She mewed calmly. Kneeling down, she lapped up the rest of the herbs and began chewing them to a paste. "Someone get me more water." The dark she-cat spat out the paste onto a leaf and pawed the cobwebs away, quickly pressing the mixture to the wound, with a soft tone; "Stay with us, Fernstar. Everything will be alright." ~Spottedpath Dapplestar found some moss nearby and got it caught in her claws, rushing out of the camp to the river. She dipped the moss into the water and let it absorb for a while before rushing back into camp. As she rushed over to Spottedpath, she set down the moss at her side, "I think I need to join in and get rid of the badgers with my clanmates." Dapplestar(sc|Talk 21:49, June 1, 2014 (UTC) "As what every Leader would say." Spottedpath replied bluntly, she pushed the moss closer to Fernstar with the tip of her tail. "Go on, I should be fine here." She pressed her paw down on her side with slight more force than the first time around, keeping her earts perked to listen to every sound. " Send injured cats to me." ~Spottedpath Echopaw limps owards camp, following the badger scent, it's dull, for she had lost so much blood that her senses were blurred. She limps oward, passing Duskfall she Yowls to the badger, gathering it's attention. She runs/limps as fast as she can, leading it away from camp. ''So muvh for seeing if Fernstar's okay... ''She thinks to herself. She soon comes to a small pile of large rocks. She turns around and back up slowly, her eye staring into the badger's eyes with hatered. She bumps into a rock. She loooks to her right. Rocks there! Left? No, rocks there too! She was trapped! "Help!" She yowls as loud as she could. "I-I'm trapped here with the badger!" ~Echoz Fernstar took the herbs, wincing as the cobwebs soaked up the blood from her nasty wound. She glanced around the camp, and spotted Echopaw, ''NO! She screamed in her head. Leaving Spottedpath where she stood, Fernstar sprinted towards Echopaw, gripping her scruff in her jaws. The badger took another swipe, but missed her face my merely inches. She rushed over to her den and called Spottedpath, "Bring all injured cats to my den!" She then turned to Ripplefrost, who had the worst wound. Her face paled under her fur. "Stay here, Echopaw." ''She told the apprentice. Fernstar looked in Ripplefrost's direction, her ears drooping as she winced in pain. She ran over to where he was and grabbed him by the scruff, dragging him over to where Echopaw was. She casted a longing look towards Spottedpath. ~Fernstar Duskfall, ears pinned against her head, slowly struggled to her paws. The badger had left a long claw mark in her left haunch. It stung as if it were on fire. Looking around with blurred vision and dull hearing, she noticed that the badger was gone. Where did it go? Echopaw's yowls for help were left unheard by the crippled she-cat. Although she slightly picked up the scent-trail of the badger, she could barely figure it out due to the scent of blood in her nostrals. With a growl, she limped as fast as she could back to camp, her left hind-leg dragging behind her. ═Duskfall Dapplestar snorted at Spottedpath's comment, but as she witnessed Fernstar's bravery and help to Echopaw, she rushed to the badger and clawed part of its body to get it's attention. The badger turned around, it's beedy eyes glared at her for a long while before lifting it's large paw. She knew in an instant the badger was near smacking her, so she took the chance and dashed to the side, watching back as the badger followed. She yowled over the nosie as she ran out of RiverClan's camp, "I need two cats!" She had finally left the camp, and making sure the badger was following, she sped up more. Her legs were becoming exhausted, but she could not stop until the scent of RiverClan was gone. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 16:32, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ((Okay, everybody needs to get this clear. There's only '''3 badgers inside the camp. One badger has been distracted away. One is being distracted, and the young one.. I don't know. '''Like good god guys. You are attacking a badger as if there's 10 of them.)) -Dapplestar(sc Echopaw started to object, but the wounds and bloodloss were affecting her greatly. She plops her head down on the ground, her eyes half closed. The searing pain of her shoulder was causing her to hurt too much, she wished her leg would just fall off. She couldn't sleep, she was in too much pain, but she still rested, and was glad she did. Everything seems to be in slow motion, and her ear darted from side to side. She was paranoid the badger might come crashing in, attacking all the injured cats. ''I'll be the first to stand up and protect everyone, She thought. She wants everyone to be safe before she even gets looked at by the medicine cat. She looks at Ripplefrost, before her head falling back on the ground, and finally getting some sleep. (I'm going to roleplay for my SC Character at the same time. ;3;) Blazingforest runs from the SC camp, her ears flicking as she runs (She was in the middle of hunting I guess xD) across the border, hearing Dapplestar, she comes up next to her when she was within earshot, she meows to her, "You mean, one? What do I need to do, and where do I need to go?" Hearing Dapplestar's request, Duskfall limped after her. She tried to ignore the fiery pain in her left haunch. The fur around the gash was matted with drying blood that was brown and flaky. Despite this, she ran, although much slower than her leader and Blazingforest did. ═Duskfall Mothflight saw Duskfall limping over the entrance. He hesitated and bounded over to her. His fur was fluffed out. "Duskfall-- stay here, your badly hurt. You can't risk it. Go to Spottedpath." He stood infront of her, his eyes deeply serious. "I'll take care of this, I haven't got a single scratch." ~Mothflight Seeing the serious flare in her eyes, she nodded, despite her usual tendency to protest. "Thank you, M... Mothflight..." She stopped, wincing, and turned the other way, heading towards Spottedpath. "Please be careful, though!" she mewed before he left. ═Duskfall "Right." Rainfall nodded, following Dapplestar, bounding in large steps. She passed Duskfall, giving her a sad look before she sprinted after the nadger that was after Dapplestar. She caught up to Mothflight. She may be old, but she was still strong. "Get. To the sides and catch up to Dapplestar!" She called to him before leaning slightly, swerving, so that she could try to get around the badger. She began to speed up, gaining on them. ~Rainfall She noticed Blazingforest by her side and gave a small nod of satisfaction to her. She heard the pawsteps of other cats behind trying to catch up, so she spoke clearly and loud to Blazingforest, but she intended her mew to be heard by both Rainfall and Mothflight as well, "You take over for now. Two cats seem to be joining in the run." She let out a small huff of air, as if to take a breath, "I am going back to camp. Make sure you three lead the badger off our lands!" she took a sharp turn and lept into the bushes, letting out a small growl as a twig snatched some of her fur. She ignored this and tried to scurry back to camp. She had to get whatever was left out of the camp, or at least warn the others. 00:23, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Fernstar nuzzled Echopaw's shoulder, "Stay here, and keep safe." She did the same for Ripplefrost. She turned her head, looking outside of her den, seeing that one of the badgers was gone. She perked her dark ears and ran out of her den and into the flurry of fur. She grew hot under her pelt as she saw Duskfall limp in. She also noticed that Mothflight, Dapplestar, and the old, grumpy Rainfall were gone. Her heart sunk at the thought of the three being torn apart by the savages. Her wound had stopped bleeding because of the cobwebs, but it still hurt like a blazing fire. Despite the pain that glazed her eyes, she ran up to another badger and taunted it, runnign circles around it. The badger took a long swipe at her, just scraping a bit of fur from her tail. It began to follow her, "I need! Two more cats! COME ON!" She was shrt-tempered at times. The badger followed her for a while, and she began to slow out of pain. She kept running though. The leader pushed onwareds out of the camp, leading the baddger out with her. ~Fernstar Mothflight quickened his pace to catch up to the front of the two cats. He glanced over to see if the badger was following them. He managed to make out a bulky black shape waddling after them. Relief flooded his mind. He slowed down. "I- I think we should h-head... North.... West..." He paused, "Since it's closer and it'll lead us to the outlands." Mothflight had an unusual sense of direction. He was out of breath, his lungs were screaming for a break. He knew if he would stop now, he'll be ripped to shreds by the angry badger. ~Mothflight Seeing the wounded Fernstar run with the cunning of a LeopardClan warrior inspired her. With a nod, she felt the pain in her left hindleg go numb with the adrenaline coursing through her blood. Bounding with a slight limp, she followed the RiverClan leader away from camp. Seeing that Fernstar was slowing down, she took the opportunity. She stood a bit behind the running Fernstar and the badger chasing her. With a yowl, Duskfall waved her tail tauntingly. The badger, confused of which cat to follow, hissed in anger. Fernstar had led the badger out of camp; now the idea was to lead it even further away. ═Duskfall Darkpath had stood, slender paws heavy, as he watched the chaos unravel across the marshy plain. "Oh, StarClan," he whimpered slightly and dragged himself into the battlefield. The tom's vibrant hues sparked while he stared at Duskfall as she passed, trailing a badger and the vaguely familiar she-cat he'd seen before. He swallowed a growing lump in his throat and pelted forth, running alongside the angered and foaming badger that followed the two she-cats. It turned upon his arrival, lunging sideways, but Darkpath skidded aside, causing it to crash into the ground below. Slightly panicked at its stop, the massive tom unsheathed his long, ivory claws, raking his forepaws down the beast's right flank. The badger snarled and hopped back up, grazing his bushy tail with snapping jaws while he continued after Fernstar and Duskfall, oblivious to the chaotic massacre around him. His long legs sped him up and he pelted beside Duskfall, mewing between pants; "How many got out?" -- Darkpath Spottedpath knelt down to the apprentice with a snarl. "Fernstar, you are in no shape to fight at this moment." The calico she-cat pressed some cobwebs down on Echopaw's wound with one paw, soaking up most of the blood. "Same thing for you." She hissed under her breath, sweeping the same mixture of herbs over to the injured cats. "Eat up you two." She turned to face Ripplefrost, examining the wounds carefully. "Where is your herbs supply" She yowled. " I'm going to need a lot more." ~Spottedpath ((Sorry I could not roleplay! I had school work)) As she saw Spottedpath go out of the camp, she knew she could go help again. Saying a farewell to Silverpaw and Eaglekit, she raced out of camp. As she got to the camp, she stared in horror at so many cats injured. Two badgers were left in the RiverClan camp. Not waiting to figure out where the third one was, she padded up to Dapplestar. "What are the plans Dapplestar?" She must have realized we can't fight one on one. She though. How could I be so mouse brained!? Carefully padding up to Spottedpath, in case the badger came to attack her, she went to where she was treating hurt cats. "Do you need anymore supplies? I can go back to camp and get you more herbs if you need it." She sat waiting for an answer.~Darkshine . icyclaw looked at Fernstar and limped up to her asking if she could help drive the badgers away. Looking at Ripplefrost's terrible wounds she added "or if I can't can I help get some more healing herbs from shadowclan?" She sat quietly beside Fernstar wrapping her tail neatly around her paws waiting for an order. ~ icyclaw Duskfall looked to her side, allowing a gasp of pain and surprise. "Darkpath!" The burning in her leg was getting stronger and her pads were beginning to bleed due to the tiring running on the unfamiliar territory. "We're working on this one!" She replied through heavy breaths, continuing to bound with a heaving chest. ═Duskfall Since Spottedpath looked too caught up on her work, she ignored what she said about her question and padded over to Duskfall. Her chest was heaving and she had a few bad wounds. It looked as if she got scratched badly. "I think you should go to Spottedpath Duskfall. You look badly wounded." She mewed. Feeling guilty she had left Spottedpath to see if she needed more herbs, she padded back to her to once again wait for a reply. She felt dizzy from walking back and forth from cat to cat to talk to. This must be what a leader feels like, having to go back and forth giving orders.((not to be mean))~Darkshine ((Darkshine. Please take note of where the cats are! For example, Dapplestar is somewhere outside of RiverClan's territory. You couldn't have spoken to her earlier. Duskfall, me, is currently running to lead away a badger! Please take note of this! I am much further away from you, so don't just pad there. You'd have to run a while. ═Duskfall)) Blazingforest nods to Mothflight, "I think you're right." She meows, swerving towards the outland her chest heaves as she urges her feet to go faster. Her paws were sore but she ran just as fast as if she was just starting to sprint. Her long tail waving behind her as she ran.